Là où je vais
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. P.O.V. Goku. La mission est finie. Goku est resté au Tenjiku par amour pour Kogaiji. Mais ce dernier ne peut l'aimer… Goku maintenant âgé de 21 ans décide de retourner à Changan pour retrouver son soleil : Sanzo.


**_Songfikeuse ou douce rêveuse :_** Sévéya °gros soupir°  
**_Titre :_** Là où je vais  
**_Disclaimer :_** "Le mignon tout plein" c'est-à-dire Goku, le très séduisant prince de l'ouest Kogaiji et le blond assez sexy alias Sanzo appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura-sama. Moi je n'ai rien du tout… Ah si ! Mes rêves avec eux…  
**_Disclaimer bis :_** Là où je vais est la chanson sur laquelle je me repose et elle est à Laurent Voulzy.  
**_Résumé :_** Songfic. P.O.V. Goku. La mission est finie. Goku est resté au Tenjiku par amour pour Kogaiji. Mais ce dernier ne peut l'aimer… Goku maintenant âgé de 21 ans décide de retourner à Changan pour retrouver son soleil : Sanzo.**_  
Rating :_** C'était parti pour K mais ça s'est transformé en K+ (moi et mes envies de yaoi… J'ai des idées perverses pour tout !) En fait il y a quelques allusions toutes mignonnes (enfin moi, je trouve ça kawai...) mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.**_  
Genre :_** Que de la romance ! Et oui moi, j'aime les histoires d'AMOUUUUUUUUR !**_  
Couples :_** Kogaiji/Goku et Sanzo/Goku. Enfin c'est bizarre parce qu'avec Kogaiji c'est fini et qu'avec Sanzo ça n'a pas commencé...  
Ah…puisque j'y pense : « Homophobes ! Dehors !! Cette fic est shonen-ai ! »**_  
Note n°1 de la rêveuse :_** Les paroles de la chanson sont en gras.**_  
Note n°2 de la rêveuse :_** Je suis contente d'avoir fait une fic avec ces couples et puis là Goku est LE personnage important de l'histoire ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire sur lui ! D'ailleurs il est peut être OOC parce que je l'ai fait un peu plus mature que ce qu'on voit habituellement. Mais moi, je ne le trouve pas gamin du tout (bon dans l'animé un peu…).**_  
Note n°3 de la rêveuse :_** J'ai aussi "réinventé" le Tenjiku mais c'est pas grave, hein ?

Aller je vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**La où je vais**

**Là où je vais**

Je pars. Oui. Je quitte cet endroit.

Le Tenjiku n'est plus pour moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Ici, c'est-à-dire dans ce pays qui n'est pas le mien, dans ce royaume certes à présent accueillant mais où son prince ne veut plus de moi…

Je n'y ai plus ma place, je l'ai compris et il me l'a dit.

Alors je m'en vais.

**Les sons ne sont pas pareils  
**

Ouais, les sons sont différents entre ici et là-bas…

Les gens ne sont pas les mêmes, les cultures diffèrent, même la langue change.

Les animaux sont typiques de l'une et l'autre région, les bruits de la nature aussi.

Même le silence n'est pas semblable.

Dans les contrées de l'ouest le silence est lourd d'interdits, de non-dits. On ne peut pas dire que le prince du Tenjiku est amoureux d'un garçon et encore moins d'un de ses anciens ennemis, non ici il faut le marier à tout prix…

Là où je vais, dans ce vieux temple, le silence et le calme sont de rigueur mais ils donnent une ambiance douce et légère. Là-bas il y a _quelqu'un_ qui se fout des interdits, _il_ vit comme _il_ l'entend, personne ne _lui_ dicte _sa_ conduite.

C'est là que je veux aller, c'est là-bas que je dois vivre.

Et puis je crois que si mes "Je t'aime encore." se sont vus retourner par des "Moi non." là-bas ils seront suivis de _ses_ "Moi aussi.".

**Le ciel est plus bleu  
**

Ici le ciel est rougeoyant comme ses cheveux, cuivré comme sa peau et de la même couleur que le feu.

Ils me brûlent, me font mal tous les deux…

Ce ciel rouge est comme lui.

Je les ai aimé tout de suite. Je me suis abandonné, leur offrant mon sourire innocent, ma peau et mon cœur fragiles, me laissant à leurs soins et je me suis consumé à trop vouloir profiter de leur chaleur… Je me suis brûlé et j'en souffre encore.

Cette blessure est encore toute chaude, la douleur se rallume à chaque fois que je les vois : si beaux, si rouges, si chauds…

**Il y a plus de soleil  
**

Je retourne là-bas pour y retrouver le soleil, _mon soleil_. Il m'a manqué, ils m'ont tellement manqué…

Ici, le soleil est toujours caché par d'innombrables nuages : c'est bête moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans soleil. Je me meurs sans lui…

Je pensais que la chaleur de ce pays me permettrait d'oublier cette douce lumière dorée, mais non…

Je croyais que la force de son amour suffirait à remplacer _le soleil d'or de l'est_ mais je me suis trompé…

Le ciel rouge voilé de nuages ne me réchauffe plus assez et Kogaiji n'illumine plus mes yeux ni mon cœur plus intensément que _lui_…

Alors je pars, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Depuis tout ce temps j'ai changé.

J'ai grandi. Normal. Presque deux ans sont passés depuis la fin de la mission, depuis qu'ils sont rentrés partant vers le soleil levant et que je suis resté ici, dans ce monde chaud mais où le doré n'existe pas parce que c'est ici que le soleil s'endort.

J'ai mûri aussi, le poids des années sûrement… Mais les blessures y sont également pour quelque chose. Peines de cœur, éloignement, mélancolie, nostalgie…

Enfin tout ça m'a changé : je suis plus grand, j'ai perdu mon air juvénile, cette ingénuité qui me caractérisait et puis aussi mes yeux dorés… Ici ils sont éteints, d'un marron quelconque.

Sans la lumière du soleil je disparais, je ne peux plus briller. Je m'en suis aperçu.

Les gens qui m'ont connu avant trouvent que j'ai l'air malade. Même le prince me l'a dit… On m'a envoyé chez un médecin mais ce docteur n'a rien trouvé, il n'a rien pu faire. Moi, je sais que je me languis juste d'amour et de soleil. De _sa_ présence en fin de compte.

**C'est un pays docteur  
**

Donc je pars vers un endroit où je pourrai guérir, où je trouverai du soleil et de l'amour. Vers le lieu où se trouve _mon soleil_. _Il_ est _le seul_ à pouvoir me soigner. Peut-être qu'_il_ est _le seul_ à le vouloir vraiment. Et c'est cela qui _lui_ donne la capacité de me guérir.

**Un monde intérieur  
**

_Il_ est un monde à _lui_ tout seul. _Il_ représentait tout pour moi et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui…

Lorsque j'étais enfermé _il_ m'a libéré de mes chaînes et m'a offert le monde du dehors.

**C'est un long chemin, je sais  
**

On avait mis près d'un an à faire le voyage. Bon OK on allait à deux à l'heure à cause des combats contre les yokais et autres, mais ça fait un bout ! C'est pratiquement le bout du monde… Un grand voyage : de l'endroit où le soleil se lève à l'endroit où il se couche.

Et puis il va falloir que je me réadapte moi aussi. Arriver là-bas ne suffira pas. Il faudra préparer mon cœur. Même si je n'aurai pas encore totalement oublié Ko il faudra que je retrouve l'espace de mon cœur destiné à _mon soleil_… Cette place, si spacieuse, si importante je l'ai égarée dans ce pays rouge et au contact de cette peau mate mais je sens qu'elle est toujours présente en moi.

**Là où je vais**

C'est à l'est, là où naît le soleil.

**Là où je vais  
**

C'est là où se trouve _mon soleil_.

**Là-bas les peines de coeur  
On en ri  
**

Ma tristesse n'aura plus de raison d'être : j'en rirai avec eux, avec _lui_…_il_ me fera oublier la douleur de tous ces tourments, de toute ma détresse, de toutes mes épreuves.

Mes souvenirs seront toujours présents mais éclairés d'un jour nouveau, d'une lumière dorée, de _sa_ présence et j'en rirai finalement.

Les larmes quitteront enfin mon visage au profit d'un sourire.

**Le rire est un docteur  
Qui guérit  
**

_Il_ me fera rire. Peut-être rira-t-_il_ avec moi… Qui sait s'_il_ a pu rire sans mes petites sottises quotidiennes ?

Ça me soignera et puis _lui_ aussi ça _le_ sauvera.

On retrouvera notre joie et notre envie de vivre, on laissera le passé dans le passé justement !

Je redeviendrai le Goku que tous ont connu. Oui, _lui seul_ est capable de me faire revenir. Revenir de là-bas et revenir à moi…

**Là où je vais  
Il y a la mer  
**

Oui j'y vais, c'est sûr. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, de toute façon c'est ce dont je rêve depuis le premier jour.

Le soleil n'est pas le seul à me manquer. J'ai envie de voir la mer aussi… Le Tenjiku est une terre trop sêche pour moi.

_Sa_ chevelure blonde m'éblouit et je me noie dans _ses_ yeux violet profond. _Ses_ yeux améthyste si changeants, si beaux. Ils se parent d'une teinte à chaque fois renouvelée sous l'effet de _son_ humeur et parfois même du temps. Hakkai m'avait dit un jour qu'on pouvait connaître l'humeur du ciel et de la mer grâce à leur couleur… C'est aussi le cas pour _Sanzo_.

**On peut plonger dedans  
**

Dès que je _le_ verrai je _le_ fixerai droit dans les yeux, histoire de voir si je peux encore lire dans _son_ regard, si je suis encore capable d'y déceler quelque chose.

**On peut songer devant  
**

Je vérifierai si je peux passer des heures à scruter _ses_ prunelles violettes sans me lasser, si cette simple vision est encore capable de me faire rêver.

**Laver son coeur**

Si ces yeux peuvent toujours alléger ma peine, me donner du courage, me consoler, m'aider…

**Laver sa mélancolie  
**

J'espère qu'à travers ces yeux tombants je ne verrai pas d'autres yeux…d'une couleur assez proche d'ailleurs. C'est vrai ça…leurs yeux se ressemblent c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de Kogaiji.

C'est idiot quand même…j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait à portée de main et je l'ai laissé filler ! Je suis resté pratiquement deux ans à ressasser tout ça, à m'éloigner de _lui_ et sans jamais cesser d'y penser.

Je dois aimer souffrir…

Enfin maintenant je n'ai plus de regrets, ni de remords. Car je veux laisser ma mélancolie et ma nostalgie derrière moi.

**La mer est un docteur  
Qui guérit  
**

D'un seul regard _il_ comprendra. _Il_ me verra revenir et d'un simple coup d'œil j'irai mieux. Il y a des regards qui se veulent chaleureux, bienveillants ou apaisants mais qui au final sont inefficaces. L_e sien_,_ lui_ peut me guérir car _il_ sait ce dont j'ai besoin.

**Là où je vais  
**

C'est à l'est, bien plus à l'est… C'est le pays de l'aurore où les couleurs proches de l'or ont droit de cité.

**Les sons ne sont pas pareils  
**

Plus de politesses dissimulatrices, là-bas on me dira les choses en face. C'est toujours mieux de cette façon. On est moins blessé, moins meurtri. On ne peut être déçu ni trahi.

Et puis peut-être que je n'aurai pas droit qu'à des paroles blessantes. Non c'est sûr j'entendrai des mots réconfortants : c'est pas possible autrement !

**Le ciel est plus bleu  
**

J'oublierai ces rouges, ces ocres, ces couleurs chatoyantes mais blessantes. Là où je vais, je profiterai d'un ciel clair et limpide, d'un bleu profond. Je me laisserai bercer par une mer violacée, douce et calme.

**Il y a plus de soleil  
**

Il y aura du soleil. Il sera éblouissant. Il sera brillant. Il sera rayonnant. Comme dans mes souvenirs.

Et tout ça parce que cela fera longtemps que je ne l'aurai pas vu, j'aurai peut-être mal aux yeux.  
Des larmes couleront de mes yeux blessés mais de nouveau vivants…

Il y aura _mon soleil_. _Il_ n'aura pas changé, _lui_. Et à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé j'aurai sûrement mal au cœur.  
Du sang coulera de mon coeur à vif mais à nouveau tressaillant de vie et de sentiments…

**C'est un pays docteur  
Un monde intérieur  
**

Mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurai mal oui, mais j'irai mieux vite. Là-bas je ne pourrai qu'aller bien. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

_Il_ me soignera de l'intérieur en commençant par le cœur. _Il_ me fera découvrir un monde d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur.

**C'est un long chemin, je sais  
Là où je vais  
**

Oui, je m'avance, oui je rêve mais c'est mon seul espoir alors je m'y raccroche ! Je ferai tout pour y arriver. Je marcherai sans m'arrêter, je courrai en direction du soleil levant. Je mettrai sûrement des mois mais j'y arriverai !

**Là où je vais  
Derviches tourneurs **(1)**  
**

Une fois arrivé, les soleils me feront tourner la tête. J'en perdrai l'équilibre, une douce euphorie m'enveloppera, je ne serai concentré que sur eux, oui que sur mes soleils.

Les bras écartés, la tête levée vers le ciel je tournoierai comme lorsque j'étais enfant, motivé par une joie sans pareil.

**Et dansent toute la nuit  
**

J'imagine une fête, avec un grand buffet (2), de la musique, des gens heureux, des danses… Tout cela illuminera la nuit.

**La danse est un docteur  
Qui guérit  
**

Mes soucis s'envoleront à travers les pas, grâce à la musique, à la bonne humeur générale, à _sa_ présence aussi.

Et puis il y a plusieurs types de danses… Il y en a une que je ne peux danser qu'avec _lui_ maintenant. Et si on réalise cette danse sensuelle je sais que je me remettrai rapidement de ces deux dernières années.

**Là où je vais  
**

C'est au pays du soleil levant.

Je souhaite y aller pour pouvoir admirer le lever du soleil chaque matin. Que ce soit regarder les étoiles disparaître pour laisser place aux petits nuages roses et orangés ou pour contempler _son_ réveil.

Dans les deux cas c'est quelque chose de beau et de doré qui s'élève.

**Il y a l'amour  
**

J'aime les rayons sur ma peau comme j'adore sentir _ses_ cheveux blonds sur moi. Ils apportent une douce chaleur caressante : une bonne dose d'amour.

Oui, j'espère vraiment qu'il y aura de l'amour…

**On peut songer devant  
**

Et je resterai là, à me laisser caresser. Je me dirai que je suis chanceux. Je verrai qu'il n'y a que là où je puisse être heureux. J'aurai mes yeux redevenus dorés perdus dans le vague, mon visage se parera d'un sourire béat.

Et je rêvasserai et me disant que ma vie est le plus beau des rêves !

**On peut plonger dedans  
**

Je me jetterai corps et âme dans cette nouvelle relation. Je _lui_ ferai toute confiance car je saurai qu'_il_ ne me fera pas souffrir, _lui_.

Je serai de nouveau le Goku innocent, naïf et optimiste.

**On devient meilleur**

Au fur et à mesure je m'améliorerai. Je ferai des efforts. De toute façon _son_ amour me donnera envie de montrer le meilleur de moi.

Peut-être que je pourrai_ l_'aider moi aussi… Chasser _sa_ tristesse quand viendra la pluie.

**Éclaircie  
**

Je serai "son éclaircie" comme _lui_ est "mon soleil".

**L'amour est un docteur  
Qui guérit  
**

On s'aimera enfin, après tout ce temps perdu qui nous a blessé. Et on sera enfin complets, apaisés, guéris.

**Là où je vais  
**

Oui, c'est à cet endroit que je vais. Sur la terre où l'aube dorée est reine.

**Là où je vais  
**

C'est un lieu où le ciel est bleu et le soleil éblouissant.

**Là où je vais**

C'est un espace de liberté et d'amour. Dans lequel je me perdrai avec bonheur dans une mer améthyste illuminée de rayons blonds.

FIN

* * *

(1) Les derviches tourneurs sont des religieux musulmans qui tournent sur eux-mêmes sans cesse pour prier et méditer. C'est super impressionnant car ils ne perdent jamais leur équilibre. Je crois qu'il y en a en Turquie.  
(2) Que c'est surprenant !

Sévéya les yeux étoilés : « J'suis super heureuse ! On voit Goku, c'est tout mignon, rempli d'espoir et j'ai enfin réussi à faire un Sanzo/Goku ! Oui bon OK c'était juste en pensées mais je suis sûre que Sanzo s'occupera de son petit singe comme il faut ! Sinon j'ai fait attention à ce que le tout reste "léger" parce que j'avais tendance à tomber dans le drame… Mais là c'est Goku qui rêvasse et espère donc place à la légèreté ! J'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit l'atmosphère de la chanson, écoutez-là une fois pour voir. Juste une question et après j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes réflexions : Il n'y pas un peu trop de répétitions ? Parce que les mots "soleil", "rouge" et "chaud" par exemple reviennent assez souvent… »

Sévéya en mode "chibi eyes" : « Des reviews s'il vous plait ! »


End file.
